


Meet the New Dog

by orphan_account



Series: Accidentally Avoiding the End of the World (and other ways Winchester and friends don't quite mess up) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dean Ships It, Dogs, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dean, Happy Sam Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sam is a Sweetheart, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean thinks about his brother's new Christmas present and is happy for the time being.





	Meet the New Dog

Dean refrained from giving an annoyed sigh when Michael handed Sam his Christmas present.

Everybody can tell there's something alive in the box and, if Dean had to hazard a guess, majority of bets would be on puppy.

And we have a winner.

A small, german shepherd puppy bounded out of the box and straight for Sam's face. 

The mutt kept licking at him as he sent a questioning look at the archangel.

A slight incline of Michael's head was all the indication Sam needed before he began excitedly playing with his new friend.

Dean couldn't quite help the smile that crossed his face at that. He may not particularly like dogs, but if it made Sam happy then he was all for it.

Castiel sent a confused look his way and Dean resigned himself to explanation later, but for now all was well in the Winchester motel of the week and nobody would take this from them now. Maybe in a week or a month, but not now.

For now, Dean could pretend everything was going to be okay.


End file.
